


Сказка о тролле

by Lim_sorgo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Survival
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/pseuds/Lim_sorgo
Summary: Эрен и Армин по-разному относятся к самопожертвованию — так кажется на первый взгляд





	Сказка о тролле

Когда у них кончилась еда, Армин вспомнил сказку о тролле, которую рассказывала Саша. В одной деревне жил бедный пастух, и было у него два сына. Старший уже во всем помогал отцу, а младший был непутевый — лишний рот в доме. Как-то пастух уехал в город на ярмарку, а сыновей оставил одних на хозяйстве. Старший вставал вместе с солнцем, ходил за скотиной и птицей, пас деревенское стадо, заменяя отца. А младшему велел не выходить со двора, но присматривать за ребенком было некому, вот он и сбежал в лес — да и не вернулся. Старший мальчик пошел его искать и зашел далеко-далеко в самую густую чащу. 

Брата его подрали волки, но он вырвался и залез на дерево. Просидел там целый день, а волки ждали, разлегшись в тени ветвей на узловатых корнях. Мимо проходили охотники — они разогнали волков, а уснувшего мальчика не заметили в листве. Кровь к тому времени побурела и почти не была заметна на стволе дерева и рыжей земле.

Кровь осталась только на повязке, а рана Эрена затянулась на удивление быстро.

— Зря ты не отдал Жану бинты, — хрипло сказал он.

Вода у них кончилась еще раньше, чем еда, и говорить ему было трудно.

— Когда вернемся в лагерь, можешь не разговаривать со мной, — ответил Армин, не глядя на него.

— Если мы выберемся, то нам еще сражаться бок о бок с этими парнями. Они будут прикрывать тебе спину. А ты!

— Мне плевать на них — на всех них! — сказал Армин яростно. — У тебя могло бы начаться заражение, если бы я не сделал перевязку. Я не мог допустить, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.

— У Марко была рана серьезнее моей.

— Нашли же, чем перевязать! И не говори, что Жан замерзнет без рубашки, ночи теплые.

— Но Марко тоже нужно сменить повязку. Так нельзя, Армин! 

— А как можно? — заорал Армин, не выдержав. — Если бы потребовалось — я бы убил любого из них, чтобы спасти тебя! Понимаешь? Убил бы любого!

Он до боли сжал кулаки, почти задыхаясь от невозможности объяснить Эрену, что он чувствует. Он и сам не понимал до конца, что же чувствует, но точно знал, что готов ради Эрена на все. Только этого оказалось мало, чтобы спасти его, чтобы вытащить со дна ямы, в которую они свалились. И свалились они туда, мучительно размышлял Армин, именно из-за его слабости, его никчемности.

Глаза Эрена расширились — он смотрел на Армина, пораженный его словами. Армин подумал, что Эрен вот-вот скажет, что не ожидал от него такого и сильно в нем разочаровался. Но Эрен промолчал.

***

Старший брат вышел на небольшую поляну к дереву, и в этот самый момент младший упал к его ногам — едва живой. Старший начал ругаться, что ему придется тащить брата домой, и тут к ним выполз из черной чащи тролль. Он был огромный и черный, как сама чаща, по всему лицу у него виднелись фиолетовые островки мхов и лишайников, на носу росли грибы, а лапы его почти одеревенели, поэтому он не мог ходить и только еле-еле ползал.

Тролль открыл большущий страшный рот и сказал:

— Я могу спасти твоего брата.

— Спаси, — ответил мальчик, думая, что же тролль попросит за это.

— Мне нужны три вещи, — сказал тролль. — Первой отдай мне всю еду, что взял с собой.

После того как их повозка вылетела с дороги и грохнулась с обрыва, от десятидневного запаса еды мало что осталось, но это была меньшая из их бед. Почти все были ранены или сильно ушиблись, двое парней погибли. Эрену распороло бедро обломком ветки, который теперь виднелся у них над головами — окровавленный на конце, как клык только что раскусившего свою жертву гиганта.

Армин упал на колени рядом с Эреном, наклонился к нему и руками и зубами рвал его форменные штаны, намокшие от крови, пытаясь добраться до раны.

— У вас остались бинты? — закричал Жан от другой группы раненых. — Армин! Бинты! У тебя еще есть?

— Нет! — крикнул Армин, не оборачиваясь в ту сторону. — Кончились.

Сумку Эрена не удалось найти, а свои запасы бинтов Армин разделил на две части, чтобы на следующий день сделать Эрену перевязку. Эрен лежал перед ним на земле в полубессознательном состоянии. С растрепавшимися волосами и закрытыми глазами он показался Армину похожим на девушку — таким красивым было его лицо.

— Ты цел? — спросил Эрен, едва пришел в себя. — Почему ты плачешь? Ты что-то сломал?

— Он в порядке, а плачет, потому что ты ранен, — ответил ему Жан.

Они собрались вокруг костра, совещаясь, что же делать дальше. Раненые лежали под деревьями неподалеку, некоторые стонали сквозь зубы.

— Они не хватятся нас еще восемь дней, — сказал Армин. — Поймут, что с нами что-то случилось, только когда не дождутся нашего приезда. Да и то — будут еще пару дней ждать, считать, что мы просто задержались.

— На помощь надеяться нечего, нужно идти за подмогой самим, — слабым голосом сказал Марко, придерживая сломанную руку здоровой.

На боку у него расползалось темное пятно, Армин смотрел на это пятно и вспоминал про спрятанные в сумке бинты — запасные бинты для Эрена.

— У нас только трое не ранены, — сказал Жан. — Ну и у меня ничего серьезного, но я останусь тут — отгонять зверье. 

— Лучше послать за помощью две группы — в разные стороны, так будет вернее, — заметил Армин. — До этой деревни ближе, — он ткнул в карту, — но путь через лес, там можно заблудиться. А возвращаться назад тем же путем, по которому мы уже проехали, — безопасно, но дольше.

— Но вас всего трое! — сказал Жан. — Как поделитесь? Идти одному нельзя.

— Я пойду с Армином, — подал голос Эрен со своего места.

— У тебя рана раскроется, даже не думай! — тут же вскинулся Армин.

Эрен встал и сделал пару уверенных шагов, не морщась от боли. На лице у него читалась упрямая решимость, в таком состоянии его невозможно было отговорить от задуманного.

Армин вспомнил, что Эрена нужно будет перевязать так, чтобы никто из ребят не заметил. Значит, его нельзя оставлять тут. А еще Армину очень сильно не хотелось идти одному.

***

На второй день нужно было менять повязку. Прижавшись спиной к широкому стволу, Эрен приспустил остатки штанов. Армин встал перед ним на колени и осторожно разматывал пропитавшиеся кровью бинты. Он безумно боялся увидеть, что рана загноилась, но оказалось, что края ее идеально стянулись и сама она уже почти зарубцевалась.

— Надо же, — растерянно пробормотал Армин. — Тебе повезло, такие раны редко заживают на второй день. Почти невероятно!

Он поднял голову и посмотрел на Эрена снизу вверх, тот тоже смотрел на него, потом протянул руку и запустил пальцы в его волосы. Армин замер, не понимая, что это означает, но боясь пошевелиться и мечтая, чтобы этот момент длился вечно, чтобы Эрен не убирал руку никогда. 

Вокруг дышал и пришептывал лес, пахло болотными травами, мхом и хвоей, за каждым деревом их могли ждать дикие звери, готовые наброситься и растерзать, а Армин стоял перед Эреном на коленях, закрыв глаза и наслаждаясь его прикосновениями.

— Пойдем, — позвал Эрен тихо. — Там ребята ждут помощи.

— Да, да, — ответил Армин, не открывая глаза, и прижался щекой к его бедру. — Еще чуть-чуть.

И Эрен его не оттолкнул.

***

У мальчика с собой было очень много еды, потому что он не знал, когда найдет брата, и рассчитывал дня на три в лесу. Без еды пришлось бы туго, но мальчик подумал, что на обратном пути они с исцеленным братом насобирают ягод и грибов.

— Я отдам тебе еду, — ответил мальчик.

Тогда тролль снова открыл большущий страшный рот и сказал:

— Еще отдай мне свой нож.

Решающим ударом оказалось то, что на это задание им не выдали приводы. Целью задания было провести повозку с грузом по холмистой местности, приводы тут не пригодились бы.

Обычно повозки отправляли по две или с сопровождающим инструктором, но в последний год добавили обязательное итоговое испытание — повторить тот же маршрут самим, в одиночку, рассчитывая только на себя. Поговаривали, что это приказал сам главнокомандующий Закклей, недовольный замеченными при личной проверке инфантильностью и некомпетентностью некоторых новобранцев гарнизона Стен.

Без привода выбраться из ямы оказалось невозможно. В первый день Эрен еще пытался.

— Не надо, — умолял его Армин, — там же даже зацепиться не за что! А если сорвешься — переломаешь себе все!

— Ты что думаешь — я буду сидеть тут, не попытавшись выбраться, подыхать с голоду и просто ждать, когда нас найдут? — возмутился Эрен. — Да ни за что! Ребята рассчитывают, что мы приведем помощь, они там погибнут, если мы ничего не сделаем!

— Но мы ничего не можем сделать! — отчаянно вскрикнул Армин. — Ты посмотри на эту стену!

Эрен подошел к каменистому отвесному склону, по которому они скатились в яму, и вытащил нож — единственное оружие, что было у них с собой.

— Ты же даже не пытался, Армин.

***

Нож был напоминанием о погибшей матери, которая сделала плетение, украшающее рукоять, поэтому мальчик очень им дорожил. Но брат тоже напоминал о матери, даже был похож на нее больше старшего сына — тот походил скорее на отца. Между ножом и братом мальчик выбрал брата, сказав троллю:

— И нож я отдам тебе.

— А последним отдай мне свое сердце, — сказал тролль.

И мальчик ответил:

— Нет.

Он подумал, что без него и с бесполезным ребенком на руках отец не справится с хозяйством. Он подумал, что отцу нужнее старший сын, помогающий во всех делах.

Поэтому он взял брата на руки и понес его домой, а тролль хмыкнул и уполз обратно в черную чащу, так ничего и не получив.

— Что это за сказка такая? — удивился Жан, услышав конец. — В чем тут мораль?

— Нету никакой морали, — ответила Саша. — Это просто сказка.

Городские ребята долго кричали, что сказка ужасная: мальчик, возможно, дал брату умереть, хотя мог спасти его, пусть и ценой собственной жизни. Деревенские пожимали плечами и говорили, мол, это просто история, подумаешь, но про себя рассуждали, что мальчик поступил правильно: рабочие руки в хозяйстве важнее лишнего рта.

Армин думал, что историю эту кто-то сочинил, чтобы оправдать свой поступок. А может, все произошло на самом деле, только не было никакого тролля, просто один мальчик не стал рисковать собой, чтобы спасти другого. Армин знал, какими разными бывают люди. Есть отцы, которые в голодный год говорят: «Буду я — будут и дети» — и съедают последний хлеб в доме, а ребятишки их умирают от голода у них на глазах. Эти отцы любят такие сказки. А есть те, кто последнее отдает детям. 

— Ты бы отдал свое сердце за брата? — спросил Эрен.

— У меня нет брата, — ответил Армин осторожно.

У Эрена горели глаза, и Армин знал, что это означает. Эрен из тех людей, что всегда пожертвуют собой ради других.

И когда Армин начал проваливаться в ужасную черную яму, Эрен, не задумываясь, схватил его за руку и покатился вниз по осыпающейся бурой земле, а потом по серым камням вместе с ним. Поэтому они и оказались в ловушке вдвоем.

Эрен не смог сидеть и ждать помощи, он не прекращал попыток выбраться и забрался очень высоко, прежде чем сорвался обратно в яму, сильно ударившись головой и сломав ногу. Только сломанная нога остановила его.

— Ты был прав, не стоило и пытаться, — сказал он, усмехаясь побелевшими от боли губами.

— Ты почти добрался до края, — ответил Армин, глотая слезы. — Всегда нужно стараться выбраться.

Он ощупывал ногу Эрена и прикидывал, сколько тот продержится, если их не найдут.

— Только не вздумай сам, — велел ему Эрен, откидываясь на свернутый плащ, который Армин подложил ему под голову.

— Не буду, — пообещал Армин, поднося ко рту Эрена флягу с водой. — Попей. У нас еще есть лепешка и немного сыра. Я поделил все пополам.

— Что-то у меня нет аппетита.

— Глупый, у тебя его никогда нет. Ешь.

Над ними светился кусок ночного неба, ограниченный краями расщелины. Там, наверху, тихо и печально шелестели ветви деревьев, выл ветер, и каждая неясная черная тень казалась Армину троллем, заглядывающим в их яму с недобрым интересом.

***

Все лицо у Армина было расцарапано, ногти ободраны до мяса, а нос посинел и распух. На затылке запекалась кровавая корка. Эрен проснулся, посмотрел на него и сразу все понял.

— Прости, — смутившись под его взглядом, прошептал Армин.

— Ты сильно ударился?

— Да ничего, жить буду. Ну, пока что, — ответил Армин, улыбаясь.

— Далеко забрался?

— Не так далеко, как ты. Но я закинул наружу пустую флягу, может, они заметят ее, когда будут нас искать.

— Голову не разбил?

— Нет, просто царапина.

— Дай потрогаю.

Эрен пощупал его затылок, а потом снова начал перебирать волосы, как тогда, в лесу, несколько дней назад, пока они еще не свалились сюда.

— Ты ел? — спросил Эрен. — Что-то я не помню, чтобы ты вообще ел тут.

— Ты спал и не видел, — ответил Армин.

— Что у нас осталось?

— Вот, последнее. Уже не поделить на части, придется доедать за раз.

Армин лег рядом с Эреном, глядя, как он ест, и прижался к нему всем телом.

***

В очередной раз придя в себя, Армин тотчас позвал Эрена. Вокруг ничего не было видно, глаза еще не привыкли к темноте.

Эрен откликнулся не сразу, повозился немного, а потом рядом послышался его шепот:

— Представляешь, я впервые пожалел, что так относился к еде. Вспомнил ту булку, которую Микаса запихала мне в рот. Сейчас я бы съел эту булку с удовольствием.

Постепенно в слабом лунном свете начали проступать очертания камней, которые их окружали, и бледное изможденное лицо Эрена, приподнявшегося на локтях.

— Хочешь есть? — спросил Армин, придвинувшись к самому уху Эрена и чуть не потеряв сознание из-за такого ничтожного усилия.

— Что с тобой? — испугался Эрен, вздрогнув. — У нас же больше нет еды?

— Я, кажется, умираю, — еле разлепляя спекшиеся губы, прошептал Армин. — Мне уже не нужно. Там, в моей сумке. И вода тоже есть. Глотков пять. Просто продержись, ладно? Они же знают, в какую сторону мы ушли, они нас найдут. Найдут тебя.

— Откуда? Что ты?..

Эрен потянулся за сумкой Армина, открыл ее дрогнувшей рукой и чуть не выронил на камни.

— Дурак, зачем? — беспомощно простонал он. — Ты совсем ничего не ел? Все прятал для меня?

— Можешь больше никогда со мной не разговаривать, — сказал Армин, слабо улыбаясь ему.

— Я бы не смог не разговаривать с тобой, даже если бы ты убил их всех у меня на глазах, — ответил Эрен, прикасаясь сухими пальцами к его щеке. — Даже если бы убил, — повторил он. — Кого угодно.

— Мой Эрен никогда не сказал бы такого. Ты бредишь, тебе надо попить.

— Тебе тоже… надо… — выдохнул Эрен и уронил голову на грудь, боком заваливаясь на камни.

Армин дернулся к нему, но в глазах у него моментально почернело, голова сильно закружилась, а после мир вокруг окончательно исчез.

 

***

Когда их доставали из ямы, Армин бормотал что-то в полуобморочном состоянии, глаза у него были открыты, но пусты.

Жан, помогавший спасательному отряду, наклонился и прислушался.

— Возьми мою еду, мой нож… мое сердце, — шептал Армин. — Возьми все, только спаси Эрена.


End file.
